Ramee El-Rahman
Ramee El-Rahman is a character role-played by Ramee. Full-time beta, part-time "Warlord", the one with the scarf, and the fingers of [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']]. Although suffering from "SBS", Ramee is the main hardware man; handling lockpicking, and applying thermite during a heist. Recent Events Old Server New Server = Achievements * Created "Ramee and Friends", a name that he calls the Chang Gang. * Has completed two successful jail break attempts in the new server. * Was part of the 1.5hr Fleeca Bank siege. * CEO of the multi-million dollar company, [[Lifeinvader|'Lifeinvader']]. * Indirectly coined the term SBS, known as Small Brain Syndrome. * Has been part of the Old and New servers. * Discovered the Power to Paleto Bank with [[Randy Bullet|'Randy Bullet']]. * Discovered how to turn the vault's new security system off with [[Randy Bullet|'Randy Bullet']],' Siz Fulker '''and' Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez.' * Was first to hit the new vault after the security upgrade with [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Wang Chang']],' Randy Bullet and [[Vinny Pistone|'''Vinny Pistone]]. Relationships Quotes * "Are you serious right now?" * "Y-Y-Y-Y-YES, SIR; YES." * "YES,YES SIR." * "YES SIR, YES SIR." * "I'm CEO of a multi-million dollar company." * "What the F-U-C-K?" * "You're fucking with a warlord." * "Oh my god." * "I'm a warlord." * "Guys, listen." * "Listen, listen guys, listen." * "I'ma be real with you, it was '''Uchiha Jones' that gave it to me."'' * "YOINK - mine now; gimmie, gimmie." * "Don't piss me off." * "Have a good one." * "Fuck bitches, get money, you know how it is." * "Dude." * ”Truuuuuuuu.” * "This is Trooper Richardson from the State PO-lice." * "This is part of our PRO-cedure." * "Y'all want the 9's?" * "oh yeah keep going." * "Say that one more time, see what's gonna happen." * "This is disgusting behavior, on behalf of the Ballas Organization LLC." * "Hello? This is the warlord organization LLC." * "Bhocolate Bhip Bookies" Videos YOUTUBE HERE. Vultures - A Fascinating Species Ramee And Friends Twitch Clips Sound Cloud # patient zero -kooxy Copypastas * I, Ramee Ramiticus El-Raman the third, do declare this here land to be known presently and forthwith as Newbuai. On behalf of Liveinvader Incorporated, Warlords International and Ballas LLC, you will be asked to vacate said land within the next 24 hours, as here notified or face litigation. * Hey there Ramee, its me Linda from HR i heard from Tanner your boss that you've been dumping all the coffee i make every morning down the drain and making it yourself. I wake up at 4 A.M every morning to brew that coffee. If you want to do it than there is no need for me to be there. I put in my two-weeks notice this morning. Tanner will be by to promote you later today. * Hey there Ramee, it’s me your coworker Dave. I’m happy for you that you found your passion in video games. You’ve always been dozing off on the job, shit’s hilarious haha. Anyways nice catching up with ya. Oh, and by the way, Kevin our boss told you not to come in tomorrow. * tsunami rushing �� one pump dumping �� house robbing �� 7:30 pawning ⏰ oxy running �� car chopping �� weed selling �� Pokémon card selling �� brake checking �� tire tazing �� mag dumping �� cop car stealing �� cop impersonating �� gas pouring ⛽ great ocean fleeca robbing �� crack smoking ⚗️ cocaine snorting ⛷️ lockpicking �� aluminum buying ��️ stock selling �� 2-man vaulting �� with no ID on them �� SCUMBAGS * Listen here you tsunami rushing one pump jewelry store dumping house robbing 7:30am pawning oxy running car chopping corner selling pokemon selling brake checking tire tazing cop car stealing gas pouring mr i'm looking for aluminum in the yellow pages great ocean fleeca robbing scumbag * Hi you might know me. I think I can drive, but I’m too garbage. Everything I try doesn’t work for me. I want to be an alpha, but have a small brain disability.I put my friends in jail, I’m not what I mean to be. I try not to die, but end up shooting me. I’m a beta cuck, my name’s Ramee. * Aight, Yo check it. Y'all think Chang is lit?!(Nah Chang is kebunBD ) Vader is funny?!! (Nah Vader is ResidentSleeper) LB is awesome?!! (Nah fuck all of dem CLOWNS) My boy Ramee is the god damn GOAT of NP aight. Anybody running into this guy already knows they gonna have to back down or else this guy gonna BODY them.Everyone gonna be worshiping Ramee & Friends. Sip * Ramee’s salivary glands are producing 100 gallons of spit every day. Sea levels are rising all around the world. Islands are sinking. Cultures are being lost. Hit your Sub Button now and fund Ramee’s live changing surgery and save the world. #StopGlobalSpitting FeelsRainMan * My name is Ramee El Ramen, Boyfriend of Randy Bullet, God of thermite, Lord of the Watches, King of the Glovebox. Camper of Doors, Popper of Trunks, First of his name, last of his kind, a vulture through and through Gallery whichone.jpg|Ramee Portrait (by Steelnex) rameeoldlook2.PNG|Classic look RameeOriginallook2.PNG|Classic look rameeoldlook3.PNG|Classic look Ramee.png rameePatient Zero.jpg|Ramee Patient Zero (SBS) rameehands.png ramee14.PNG ramee1.PNG ramee7.PNG ramee2.PNG Ramee15.PNG ramee25.PNG ramee3.PNG rameecrim1.PNG Rameebike.PNG ramee5.PNG Ramee6.PNG ramee18.PNG rameeandellie.PNG|Ramee and Ellie rameeERP1.PNG|Ramee (ERP)ing rameandvince.PNG|Ramee and Vince Ramee and garrett.PNG|Ramee and Garrett rameeandolivia.PNG|Ramee and Olivia ramee and rose.PNG|Ramee and Rose Reema.png|Ramee meets his long lost sister, Reema. ramee4.png|Lifeinvader 062BC108-4584-404A-A67B-2AD5D9CFD04F.jpeg|SBSO look RameeSBSO2.PNG|Newest SBSO look Ramee16.PNG|Dias cosplay ramee8.PNG|BurgerShot look ramee22.PNG|ramee spitcrest ramee24.PNG|ramee sprinkler ramee21.PNG|"Warlord that stole christmas" ramee23.PNG|Misft Ramee rameevago.PNG|Vago Ramee ramee28.PNG|Dr Trunk-Inspect (Dr Disrespect parody cosplay) ramee29.PNG|Ramee1G ramee9.PNG ramee10.PNG|Gomey baby ramee11.PNG|gomey baby ramee12.PNG ramee13.PNG RameeandEl-chapo.png|just hangin with the homie El-chapo ramee27.PNG rameeClone.PNG|Warlord's fragrance ramee30.png|A warlord's portrait ramee20.PNG RameeandtheVultures.PNG|Ramee and the Vultures Category:Characters Category:Male